RPlog:A Hunter Finds His Prey
Taggor arrives from the corridor. Taggor has arrived. Before you stands a human male about 1.8 meters tall. His skin is a dark tan from many years of exposure to the sun. His face is badly scarred but it is done in an artistic manner. Lines radiate out from his right eye to the back of his head. His head is shaved completely bald and smooth as if done very recently. There is also a long straight scar running down his head. Several earrings hang from his ears. His body looks tone and muscular like he has worked hard for most of his life. He wears a dusty radiation suit consisting of a tan jacket and matching pants and brown knee high boots. Brown leather gloves don his hands and radiation goggles hang around his neck. On his jacket you see scripting of a language not familiar to you and a patch of a cracked skull. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Combat Armor => Vibro-Knife -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Backpack => Comlink Taggor comes out of the corridor with a look of frustration on his face. He looks up as he enters the lobby. Joir is standing with a group of aides near the entrance to one of the secure internal corridors, he appears to be recieving an on-the-spot briefing on one of the many situations which the junior Bureau officials think are of galactic importance, from the slightly bored look on his face it appears that Joir disagrees with them. Taggor walks alittle closer to the group, then stops a few meters away. He tries to make eye contact with Joir. The Bounty Hunter makes a welcome difference from an in depth analysis of the effects of Spice smuggling on the strategic state of the Nomlo sector, flicking his cold grey eyes towards Taggor, Joir stares curiously at him for a moment before speaking quietly to the group of aides. From their disgruntled looks it is clear they are not happy at being ignored, but Joir's attention is now focused completely on Taggor - whose information is of far more importance. When he speaks his voice is quiet and calm, flavoured by a tone of instinctive authority "Mr Bren" Taggor bows slightly, after a slight hesitation, as Joir approaches, then stands upright. He watches the other aides disperse the speaks in his typical low voice, "Vice-Director. You look happy to see me." Joir nods slightly and rewards Taggor with a cold smile before returning his face to its usual mask like appearance. He chooses not to reply directly to the comment, choosing instead to address the issue at hand "Happiness comes from results Mr Bren, and I hear that you have been achieving them" - voice quiet, tone hinted with praise. Taggor nods with an unfamiliar smile, "I'm a man that gets things done. I have aquired what you have asked for. He awaits on my ship. And he has some interesting knowledge that I know you will be interested to hear." Joir raises his eyebrows at the thought of Normack calmly 'waiting' on the ship. Nodding curtly again he continues to maintain eye contact with the bounty hunter who produced results so readily - obviously one to watch, a valuable ally to have. "Knowledge is my business" - a statement of fact, indicating that what Normack has to say will be interesting indeed. Taggor notices the look of concern on Joir's face and continues solemnly, "Despense all worries about Mr. Gastrov. He thinks he is going to get immunity for what he knows. But I'm sure you have other plans for him." Joir smiles grimly, his plans for this Normack will depend on what he has to offer him, if he is disappointed then any leiniency will be lost and, well Imperial justice is swift and harsh. "I see" Taggor continues to speak, now for his own personal reasons asks, "I have a few questions that you might be able to answer concerning the Moff. Could we go somewhere more private?" Office, Imperial Embassy Luxuriously cold and powerful best describes this harsh office. Hard walls of black granite mount brass, hologen lamps as the cold floor of white marble causes even the softest of footfalls to crack like a weapon's report. Holographic renditions of various Imperial vessels occupy the wallspace, the crowning piece behind the ISD Vanguard on the wall behind a desk of grey, almost black, stone. A small terminal sits atop it, along with several stacks of papers and files. Aside from the chair behind the desk there is nowhere to sit. The air is chilling, cutting to the bone. Power is the focus here, and visitor's are given no quarter to feel at ease. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => HoloTerm <03-56-60> -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Out leads to Corridor, Imperial Embassy. Taggor arrives from the corridor. Taggor has arrived. Joir moves behind the desk in this office, although not his personally the aide who owns it is 'out' and will not notice the use of her room for other business. Indicating the seat in front of the desk Joir says "Please sit" - before taking a seat himself, unconsciously smoothing down the front of his perfectly tailored jacket. Taggor moves to the indicated chair and sits down, adjusting his holster as he does so. He makes himself comfortable then speaks, "This whole situation concerning the Moff. Do you know why?" Joir stares directly at Taggor with his cold grey eyes, an intense gaze which many weaker being wither before. Does he know? Keeping his face impassive, he taps the desk with his fingers for a few moments, without speaking. Talking slowly, with a chilled, bland voice which betrays nothing he says "I am not entirely sure, do you suspect something" - if this is a truth or a lie it is unclear, whatever it is Joir is unprepared to elaborate at this time. Taggor returns the stare with an equally intenseness as Joir seems uneasy at the topic that has been brought to hand. Continues to sit still in his chair and returns in his typical unemotional low voice, "Should I? A lot is happening in the upper echelons of the New Order. I usually don't try and concern myself with the buracracy but these events have grabbed my attention since I have gotten involved. If this shouldn't concern me, I will retract my question." Joir continues to maintain the intense eye contact with the other man, yet stays silent for a moment, weighing up things in his mind - 'need to know' applies here, and Taggor is not 'in the loop' - yet he deserves some degree of explanation for his work. "You are correct about some of that, however what I know is pure conjecture at this time, I do not want to spread false information, in due time you will be informed, but be aware the Empire wants Lorn Rhys back" a pause for effect and then the single word "Now" Taggor nods as the man's answer has satisfied his concerns. He speaks not letting his eyes leave Joir's, "Fair enough. I am here to serve the will of the Empire, do not hesitate to call upon my services in this situation." Joir nods quickly, and then stands up smoothing down the front of his tunic before extending his hand across the desk to the bounty hunter, smiling slightly to himself he speaks quietly "Thankyou for understanding Mr Bren, I will be sure to remember your success" - yes competent and loyal, definately one to watch Taggor stands seconds after Joir does. Seeing the outstretched hand he does the same and shakes it firmly. He doesn't speak another word but stands waiting for his superior to make his next move. Clearly the meeting is over, indicating the door with his head Joir addresses the bounty hunter with a final tone of voice "I will contact you when I am ready to speak to Mr Gastrov, until then stay sharp, if you learn anything more about the Moff please contact me" Taggor turns and walks towards the door, opening it and leaving quietly. Taggor heads out to the corridor. Taggor has left. A Hunter Finds His Prey